


You owe me

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Desire of revenge, Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Mala has lost her Island, and is not happy.





	You owe me

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 10: Hate  
Flufftober Prompt 10: Coffee

“Mala, my love, are you sure you don’t want to rest?” 

“_No_” Her tone of voice was cold and harsh, and something in her eyes was burning, something that says that whoever crossed her way, they would be dead. 

And she had her eyes set in somebody, far away. 

She was in the war room in Berserker Island, having a bunch of books of the current state of the island she was. Space, food, etc, all she needed to know about to see how it will affect the place with the knowledge that their population was almost the double of what it was. 

Mala wasn’t the queen of this tribe, technically she shouldn’t see this, but Defenders of the Wing make a forced union with them, after what happened to their home. 

It was submerged in lava. 

“_One time, you helped me with this, Hiccup Haddock_” she thought, trying to concentrate on the things she had in front of her but alas, was difficult when you were aching with hate “_How dare you to be the culprit this time?_” 

All happened too quickly. 

The Great Protector flew one day, and never returned; thanks to that, the lava accumulated so much that it got to the village, where they gather as quickly as possible all their things, and leave before it was too late. 

When they arrived at Berserk Island, they notice that their dragons were missing too, and also one was so massive that left an entire hole in the Island, changing the territory forever; it was only luck that it didn’t destroy the village but only part of the forest. 

They wonder for months before they got the answer. 

Hiccup. 

He moved to another island, and somehow, convince Toothless to not only leave to a hidden location, but make all the dragons leave to. 

Rest to say, Mala was screaming when she heard the news. 

And how he could, really? He knew that they depended on the Great Protector, how they fought for peace and were one of their closest allies, and this is what they do? Make their guardian go and leave the houses to burn? 

Logic was the only reason Mala was not going to wherever this place was and declare war with Berk. 

“_The population suddenly multiple, Berserkers lose resources, and we need all the materials to build new houses, is not the time for battle_” 

She is aching for it, though. 

Perhaps was the excess of coffee, since she needed to make plans with Dagur, she had been all night there making plans while he sleeps, and she needed something to stay awake. Caffeine wasn’t the best to not become murderous. 

This wouldn’t be an issue, if it wasn’t for certain chief. 

“_I swear for my title as queen, that no matter how long it takes, I will take my revenge on you, Hiccup Haddock_”

And this was a promise Mala wasn’t planning to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I really need to stop writing so late I cannot properly edit, also yeah this is not much, but seriously, Hate and Coffee? I need prompts not a description of myself!  
I will die saying this, Mala will burn Hiccup for making her Island burn to the ground, there is no where this woman is going to be happy with the outcome of thw.  
Well, thats it.  
Bye.


End file.
